


Way up there, you and I

by space_radio



Series: Won't stop to surrender [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Viktor with a K, somebody give viktor a hug ok, thank god he has yuuri lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-17 23:21:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10604388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/space_radio/pseuds/space_radio
Summary: "Viktor wakes up before sunrise and has no idea where he is. For two seconds of blind panic, heart racing in the dark, he wonders if he has a competition tomorrow, wonders if he’s ready.He thinks he's not."Yuuri spoons his boyfriend, and Viktor has several soft feelings.





	

Viktor wakes up before sunrise and has no idea where he is. The room around him is bland, nondescript and uniform like so many hotels he’s visited in his life- chair, desk, crisp white sheets draped over his waist, and absolutely nothing distinctive that might give away his location. For two seconds of blind panic, heart racing in the dark, he wonders if he has a competition tomorrow, wonders if he’s ready.

He thinks he’s not.

Tense, gripping the pillowcase next to his head, Viktor almost misses the shifting mattress behind him, almost misses the rustling sheets and the deep inhale-exhale of another person waking in the room. Viktor doesn’t turn over, doesn’t want to know who he’s convinced to come to bed with him this time. It doesn’t matter, anyway- tomorrow he’ll be untouchable on the ice, a prince or some kind of spirit, but.

A pair of lips presses quick and firm between his shoulder blades. Viktor inhales, just barely shaking, and presses his face into the pillow.

The person in Viktor’s bed hums. They slide a hand up his spine, and Viktor shivers. They roll closer, dropping their mouth to Viktor’s shoulder in what he’d call a kiss in other circumstances, but in this case they’re really just resting there. They’re warm, and Viktor is very cold.

“Hey,” they say, and their voice is soft, honey-slow and sweet. “Viktor, what’s the matter?” He pauses. “Don’t tell me _you’re_ nervous about my free skate tomorrow.”

And just like that, Viktor’s back. Relief floods him. His heart still races, but something like joy or adrenaline replaces the panic. He flips over, making the mattress bounce, and shoves his face into the sternum in front of him.

“ _Yuuri_ ,” he whispers, right up against where Yuuri’s heart is beating. He throws a leg over Yuuri’s, relishing the way their skin slides and presses, and he smiles. Yuuri kisses the top of Viktor’s head, right at the crown, where he likes to prod and tease. Viktor knows he’s not _really_ balding there, not yet, but he loves to see Yuuri flustered, looks for every excuse to make him blush, _lives_ for it. Yuuri raises his hand and slides a thumb across Viktor’s cheek. Viktor wraps himself impossibly closer, heart singing.

“Seriously, what’s wrong?” Yuuri asks. What’s wrong? Nothing’s wrong. How could anything be wrong, when Viktor is warm and safe in Yuuri’s arms?

“Nothing, my Yuuri,” Viktor whispers. He kisses the skin over Yuuri’s heart, lingers there, listens to the blood pumping strong, strong, strong and sure beneath. Yuuri’s running his fingers through Viktor’s hair, now, over and over, and Viktor purrs.

He looks up, then, propping his chin against Yuuri’s chest, and smiles.

“It was nothing,” Viktor says, drowning in the way Yuuri’s looking at him. “I woke up disoriented. That’s all.”

Yuuri spends a long moment just watching him, expression unchanging. His hands are still buried in Viktor’s hair, scratching lightly at his scalp.

“If you say so,” Yuuri says, bending his neck to press his lips to the bridge of Viktor’s nose. Viktor hums.

“I do say so,” he says.

Scooting up a few inches, he turns his face into the side of Yuuri’s neck and stays there, kisses him slow and gentle and sweet right up against his pulse. Yuuri breathes, a deep drag of air. His eyes shut.

“Go back to sleep, my love,” Viktor says, closing his eyes too.

Tomorrow, the love of his life will dazzle the crowd, sparkling and musical, and though Viktor will try to deny it, he’ll cry, a little. They’ll face reporters and judges, face down their opponents as a unified front, together in this and in everything else-

But that’s tomorrow.

Tonight, Viktor counts Yuuri’s breaths, reveling in the press of sleep-warm skin against skin, steeped in the heady surety that, at least for now, he has _this_.

**Author's Note:**

> God, these two are like a punch to the heart. But a very soft punch. One that makes you smile, but also shed a tear.
> 
> Thanks for reading! I'm at https://space--radio.tumblr.com/. Come say hi!


End file.
